


Jigsaw Puzzle

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole is much more than the sum of its parts.</p><p>Spike POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 008 - Years

I love the way you and I fit together: sweet curve of hip and tender swell of breast; tight tangle of arms and legs; warm, golden flesh contrasting with cold, moonlit white. I love to curl myself around you as you lie sleeping, pressed so close to your perfect body that your heartbeat becomes mine.

Ah, love, can't you see this is the way it should always be? We were meant to be together: one life, one soul, forever entwined. Endless years of hopeless searching have ended. The puzzle is complete: the missing piece of my heart found at last.


End file.
